


i want to kiss you

by lostmemoria



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marrish, Not, because we all wanted parrish to meet lydia at the lake house, i dunno, i'm so original with titles, or was that just me, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Parrish meets Lydia Martin at the lake house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from marrishzone: Lydia spending all of her time alone at the lake house and then Parrish shows up unannounced.
> 
> Enjoy the fic! Comments/bookmarks/kudos are all highly appreciated! :)

  
For the past two weeks or so, Lydia finds herself spending more and more time at her grandmothers lake house.   
  
Alone.  
  
It’s a bad idea, she knows that already. And just a few days prior, she decided that she would stop going if someone from the pack asked her to stop. But then she remembers that no one gave a shit about her anyways, since they were doing things without her most of the time. But then again, everyone  _is_  busy with the whole benefactor thing, so it’s understandable.  
  
Yet, no matter how hard she tries, Lydia can’t shake away the feeling of loneliness.  
  
So she goes to the lake house. Ever since she found her grandmother’s code and the urn full of not her grandmother’s ashes but mountain ash, Lydia has been curious about what else might be lying around the place. But aside from old photo albums and a jewelry box (which she will be taking back home with her), Lydia hasn’t had much luck.  
  
As she starts flipping through one of the albums, she hears an eerie creaking of the floorboards. She freezes.   
  
Someone’s here with her.  
  
Lydia turns quickly and grabs the closest thing she can find, which in this case is a boat oar, and she can’t help but think,  _pathetic._  She walks slowly toward where the footsteps seemed to be coming from and just as she rounds the corner of the room, she swings as hard as she can—which is harder than Lydia thinks—and hits whoever it is in front of her, making them yelp.  
  
She’s hoping it’s a criminal, a thief, hell, even Stiles, but then she remembers that Stiles is probably busy making out with Malia somewhere, and her grip around the oar tightens. She closes her eyes and is about to swing the oar again, when someone grabs it and she stops, opening her eyes and seeing the last person she thought she would see.  
  
"Jordan?!"   
  
He’s holding his head from where she whacked him first, as he looks at her, confused. “Were you really going to whack me with that again?”  
  
She frowns, eyebrows furrowing. “I thought you were a thief.”  
  
"I thought  _you_  were a thief,” He says, giving her a once over. “A neighbor called saying he thought he saw someone breaking in?”  
  
Lydia snorts, “I hate that guy. He’s always complaining about something. He better hope that whoever buys this place next isn’t a party person.” She finds herself looking up and down at the deputy, head cocked to the side, small smile spreading on her lips. He is attractive, and she _does_  like a man in uniform…  
  
"So, uh, why are you here?" Parrish’s question drags her out of her thoughts.  
  
"It’s my grandmothers lake house," Lydia huffs as she walks back to where she was looking, throwing the oar to the side. "I can be here if I want."  
  
"Well, technically the sale on the place is pending…"  
  
Lydia gives one look to Jordan and he automatically shuts up. “I like being here,” she lies as she opens up one of the albums, a picture of her as a child with her grandmother appearing on the page. “It’s peaceful.”  She’s lying again. If its not here, Lydia’s stuck at home, and even there she’s alone since her mother is always out, and she’s pretty sure that she’s having some kind of thing with Coach Finstock, which Lydia doesn’t know how to feel about, honestly. But hell, if it makes her mother happy, good for her. She needs happy.  
  
And so does Lydia.  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
She doesn’t notice when Parrish came up behind her and for a second, she stumbles back into him, her back brushing against his chest, and his hands instinctively go to her shoulders so she doesn’t fall completely on to him. Not that Lydia would  _mind_  that. The redhead looks up at him, and she notices how nice his eyes are. And his  _arms_. And she could go on, but she remembers that he  _is_  on the dead pool, meaning he could be a fucking kanima or something. She’s sure he’s not a werewolf though, and she’s kind of glad about that.  
  
Because she’s so done with werewolves. And teenage boys.  
  
Definitely done with teenage boys.  
  
"You have nice eyes," Lydia says, because hell, she can.   
  
Parrish lets go of her and smiles, and  _god_ , it takes Lydia everything in her to not kiss him right there. “Thanks,” the deputy says sheepishly. “Good genes, I guess.”  
  
” _Very_  good genes,” Lydia teases and she smiles to herself when Parrish turns red. She then turns back to the photo and nods, going back to his original question. “That’s me with my grandmother.”  
  
"Is she still around?" Parrish asks, curiously.  
  
Lydia shakes her head, the loneliness from before filling her again. Although she isn’t actually sure if her grandmother  _is_  dead, she can’t really imagine an old lady running around and planning the benefactor shit.  
  
"I’m sorry," Parrish apologizes. "But you know Lydia, you shouldn’t be here alone…So late at night."  
  
Lydia can’t help but laugh. “Why? Because I’m worth twenty million on a dead pool?”  
  
"And you’re psychic. They obviously would want you for some reason," Parrish says with a frown.  
  
"I’m not psychic," Lydia retorts, closing the photo album.  
  
"Well…You’re something. I know you are," Parrish says and Lydia wants to tell him how she’s a banshee  _badly_  and how Beacon Hills is full of supernatural shit and how he’s probably a gremlin or something, but she doesn’t.   
  
 _Another day_ , Lydia thinks.  _Save it for another day._  Because for now, all she wants to do is _maybe_  run her hands through the deputy’s hair…  
  
Lydia smiles at him, confidence growing in her as she speaks, “Maybe I am something…But you want to know what I’m certain I am?”  
  
Parrish doesn’t say anything, and Lydia takes his silence as a response to go on. She moves closer to him, and when he surprisingly doesn’t tense up, she continues coyly, “I’m pretty sure I’m a good kisser.”  
  
And before he can say anything else, her arms are wrapped around his neck and she’s kissing him. She kisses him softly at first, because she’s actually waiting to see if he pulls away, but to her surprise and good luck, he doesn’t. Instead, he kisses her back, his hands tangling in her hair as he deepens the kiss. And Lydia thinks,  _she likes this_. She’ll probably regret it later, but she isn’t thinking about later as she runs her hands through the deputy’s soft, soft hair, fighting for dominance of the kiss. But then Parrish softly nips her bottom lip and she’s pretty much done for.  
  
It doesn’t take long for the moment to be ruined though, because Parrish’s phone goes off in the middle of it. Lydia groans against his lips as she pulls away softly. Parrish looks dazed and his hair is all jumbled up from Lydia’s handy work, but she likes it. He glances at his phone—it’s a text message—and Lydia notices how the deputy is unbelievably red, all the way from his face to the tips of his ears. She bites her lip, a bit embarrassed that she had  _initiated_  that, but at the same time feeling no regrets that she kissed him, because hell, it was a  _great_  kiss.    
  
"I—have to go," Parrish suddenly says and Lydia frowns. "There’s a lead."  
  
"Okay," is all Lydia says, because a strange feeling overwhelms her and she can’t help but feel that maybe, she just screwed things up with him. The loneliness from before comes back to her again as she turns away from him, and tries to look like she’s looking for something. She expects him to leave and never come back, because that’s how people treated her, but when she glances over her shoulder to see if he’s gone, Parrish is still standing there staring at her.   
  
"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" He asks, to her surprise.  
  
Lydia raises an eyebrow at him, “Yeah. Why?”  
  
"Because…I don’t want you to be alone," Parrish says, and Lydia knows he’s telling the truth.  
  
But she asks him anyways, in a tongue-in-cheek way, “Why? Worried about my safety, Deputy?”   
  
"I’m worried about  _you_ , Lydia.” His answer surprises her, because Lydia realizes she’s  no longer talking to a law enforcement officer, She’s talking to  _Jordan Parrish._  And it also surprises her, because although people feigned to be concerned about her safety, they didn’t really care about  _her._  She’s a name on a list that needs to be protected, that’s all. Ever since Allison died, she can’t remember the last time someone worried about how she was doing, hell, she can’t even remember the last time someone said,  _how are you,_  Lydia?  
  
Lydia meets Parrish’s gaze and nods, “I’ll be here tomorrow.”  
  
Parrish nods too, giving her that cute grin that she can already find herself getting used to, “I’ll see you then.”  
  
He turns to walk away and Lydia turns back to the things in front of her, ready to put them away, but Parrish grabs her attention again by calling her name. She turns to where he is, just peering from around the corner at her. “Yeah?”  
  
"You’re right," he says, still smiling. "You are a good kisser."  
  
Lydia can’t help but smile back. “I know.” 


End file.
